The Cranbrerries
by Layonenth4
Summary: En el mundo se a esparcido la plaga de "No-vivos, caminantes, muertos vivientes, zombie". Un niño y un adolescente se vieron forzados a madurar; Sherlock tuvo que aprender a usar un arma y Mycroft a mantenerlos con vida, en busca de algo que desconocian pero que terminarian encontrando: esperanza en la humanidad. Mystrade & Jonhlock. AU zombie!lock.
1. Prológo

¿Recuerdan que hubo un tiempo donde un reto se trataba de un fin apocaliptico? pues esto es mas o menos aquello pero sin participar ni nada. Aunque tampoco es considerado plagio porque me estoy partiendo las neuronas para que esto tenga algo de coherencia ¬¬

 **Advertencia** : AU, gore en cierta ocaciones.

 **Parejas:** Mystrade (se me hizo obcesión) & Jonhlock (otra obcesión de verlos chiquitos)

 **Basado:** levemente en "28 days later: Exterminium". Pero racionalment es muy poco su parentesco.

 **Desclaimer:** John es de Sherlock y Sherlock es de John según el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, que la BBC y sus co-productores los separen es pura aberracion TTnTT

* * *

 _ **The Cranbrerries**_

 **.Prológo.**

 _1…, 2…, 3…_

Disparo.

Vacía, recarga, seguro, posición, apunta.

 _1…, 2…, 3…_

Disparo. Se escucha el sacar el aire de tus pulmones con pasividad pero no apartas la mirada de sus orbes celestes de los objetivos activos; los depredadores, devoradores, descerebrados putrefactos.

La vida no vale nada. Vale nada la vida. Nada vale la vida. Es curioso la forma en como esta oración tiene muchas variantes, ¿no? Así como el nivel de estupidez de la humanidad, cuya defensa también es la "curiosidad". ¡No, para! No es momento de pensar en temas absurdos.

 _1…, 2…, 3…_

Disparo.

Repitió el acto tres veces más, a nada para terminar el cartucho, solo por lograr despejar al "área" sobre su nuevo objetivo. El francotirador pelirrojo se yergue en su lugar con una rodilla soportando su peso mientras desarma el arma, la mete en su maletero y de se pone de pie para comenzar a dar cuatro grandes zancadas rumbo al Jeep cuya defensa estaba protegida, carrocería blindada de cristales polarizados y púas en los rines.

No, que haya convertido esa camioneta todo terreno en un monstruo andante no era resultado de una paranoia. Para nada. Absolutamente negable. Patético pensamiento.

Llego a ella y abrió la puerta de la cajuela trasera, aventando la maleta sin desacomodar nada de sus cajas de provisiones y destapo dos maletas escondidas debajo de una simple manta, cuyo contenido era el mismo que la tercera con la que llego. Armas.

Con fría calculación y sumergido en sus planes tomaba la fausta decisión de que llevar. Su objetivo solo estaba bajando la colina y no había merodeadores ya que acaba de exterminar a los pocos "caminantes", pero confiarse era el primer error y un paso a la muerte; ir armado era la mejor opción, pero un arma de fuego era mucho ruido sin silenciadores y desafortunadamente no ha logrado conseguir una de esas. Si necesitaba correr inesperadamente tomando en cuenta que su condición era un asco a pesar de todas las corredizas que ha dado esas últimas semanas (y cualquier ser existente en los cielos lo sabía) lo llevaría a una emboscada perfecta, así que algo pesado como un hacha no era buena idea. Ni modo, será el kit de cuchillos de combate que saco de aquel _comboy_ la semana pasada… oh, y el que no los quería manchar de esa sangre coagulada.

— No los podías mantener brillantes por siempre bobo. — esa vocecita le hizo levantar la mirada y encontrarse con una personita asomándose curiosa tras los asientos.

En esos ojos que en parte eran los suyos y al mismo tiempo al revés, no lograban ocultar su inconformidad y miedo. Si, miedo era lo que se transparentaban en sus pupilas heterocromáticas, aun en contra del dueño.

— Son de colección, creadas especialmente para la unión soviética en contra de los rebeldes de los 90. No lo comprenderías enano. — tomo el kit y comenzó cambiarse las cintillas que sostenían su arma para amarrar las que sostendrían los estuches de las alagadas cuchillas.

— ¿Sabes que no comprendo? Tu nivel de idiotez.

— Cuida tu lenguaje. — ignoro al pequeño engendro y su comentario, concentrado en su tarea y frustrando al niño quien inclino su cuerpo más hacia adelante pero cuidando de no tirar nada

— Cabeza de tomate, desperdicias nuestro tiempo y disminuyes nuestros porcentajes de supervivencia por una masa horneada y dulce rellena de más dulce, llamados vulgarmente "pastelitos". ¡Pastelitos, Mycroft!

— No hagas énfasis en las palabras Sherlock, es descortés y roza lo dramático. — reprimió a su pequeña mini persona, quien resoplo frustrándose más

— Tu barriga es una deshonra y roza a lo diabético. — su hermanito jamás lo dejaría de joder con eso de su peso, ¡ni aunque ya no tuviera ni barriga! Sus últimos 16 años de su vida si se la paso obeso, pero esos últimos meses lo dejaron en una maldita dieta y vida nómada que dé aquí a dos meses más, no habrá ni rastro de carne flácida tras sus duros y sufrientes músculos— ¿no te basta con el exceso de grasa que ya tienes? ¿Para qué aumentarla con pastelitos?

Con eso último tuvo que dar un largo suspiro y miro a su hermano intentando recordar que era tan pequeño y débil, que era su más grande tesoro en el mundo y que daba la vida por él y para él, alejando el tentado pensamiento de ahorcarlo. Pero siguió mirando aquellos ojillos azules con motas verdes y un contorno gris plata, escondidas bajo sus cortas y rizadas pestañas oscuras. Contrario a los suyos que eran de un azul cristal compartidos con un esmeralda apenas notable alrededor del iris bajo rojizas y largas pestañas. En los suyos tal vez no haya ni un brillo humano que lo identificara, pero los de Sherlock aún seguían deslumbrando inocencia, destellando de ignorancia y pureza, pero temblantes de miedo. Perderlo a él, tal vez, por unos _simples_ pastelitos.

Saco el arma del estuche que recién desprendió de su pierna y la tendió al niño, quien sin despegar sus miradas y muy enojado, apretó sus labios rosados tomando a regañadientes la pistola militar.

— Enciérrate y pon atención a tu alrededor. Si no vuelvo en menos de diez minutos o escuchas escandalo…

—…cumplo mi gran sueño y te abandono, arranco la camioneta y busco refugio con la banal y pobre idea de sobrevivir hasta que otro pobre idiota me rescate o lo más seguro, termine como el plato principal de uno de _ellos_. — su sarcasmo y petulancia tal vez fue demasiada, pero las últimas palabras erizaron todos los vellos de su piel, y con su mirada reprobatoria el niño cambio su semblante petulante y se encogió de hombros — Seré más inteligente que tú, pero sigo siendo un niño.

— Mantén los ojos abiertos y si algo se acerca, dispara. — no quiso contestarle cursilerías que pasaron por su cabeza al sentir el miedo de perderlo: "eres el humano más inteligente del mundo, y no permitiré que nada te pase." No, no diría tremenda tontería ni aunque le obligaran.

— ¿Y si eres tú? — puso sus manos sobre las orillas de la capota para sellarla, pero ese comentario agrio le hizo reír con amargura. Que poca fe le tenía su misma sangre, ciertamente.

— Serás afortunado hermanito, cumplirás tus dos más grandes anhelos en el mismo día. — y sello su pequeña fortaleza sin querer seguir escuchando las réplicas del menor.

Sherlock definitivamente tenía miedo que algo le pasara y no lo culpaba, desde que inicio el fin del mundo no se habían separado en ningún momento y cada que conseguían provisiones tenían que arriesgarse a enfrentarse ante los que querían comerlos. Su hermano menor tuvo que aprender a utilizar un arma mientras que el aprendía día a día a mantenerlos vivos, y desgraciadamente cada que despertaban ya sea de noche o mañana para seguir el recorrido, se convertía en un día menos para él y un largo camino de soledad para el enano. Sherlock debía aprender a no tener miedo.

Nuevamente dio 4 zancadas rumbo a la orilla de la carretera y miro hacia abajo, donde un camión blanco con la estampa de la compañía que producía unos deliciosos bocadillos y dulces. También era obvio la marca de una mano que dejo sangre embarrada por ambas puertas del compartimiento y los doce cadáveres siendo el mismo el causante de las perforaciones de bala en sus frentes. Bien, era la hora.

Con un cuchillo en su mano derecha y la otra utilizándola para sostener parte de su peso sobre el pavimento, se fue deslizando con cuidado por el barranco que agradecidamente no estaba inclinado y ni muy alto. Sus ropas no importaban, el pantalón café o la playera verde de algodón podían ser remplazados, no como sus costosos trajes que ya no existían.

Deslizando por la hierba destrozada quedo a un metro de distancia y preparo el cuchillo en lo alto, en una pose de combate y sin emoción o temblor alguno. Solo esperaba que valiera la pena y tuviera de esos dichosos "pastelitos" de chocolate con relleno de crema batida que tanto le gustaban a su hermano.

Pateo el centro del compartimiento en precaución de saber si había algo ahí adentro, pero nada se movió ni provoco sonidos brutales, lo que lo animo a tomar las manillas y apenas separar las puertas. Pues bien, nada parecía querer salir de ahí y comerlo, abriendo las puertas en par para subirse a buscar el postre. El desorden dentro del compartimiento causado por la caída le hizo más difícil la tarea, pero sin perder la esperanza ni tiempo, encontró la dichosa caja zapatera cuya etiqueta era muy clara con el nombre del producto que buscaba. No evito que una sonrisa socarrona cruzara por su rostro.

Claro que se fijó en la fecha de caducidad y afortunadamente aún faltaban menos de quince días para que pasaran a mejor vida, pero por la temperatura fría del lugar y sin perder los condimentos al estar sellados en su paquete, seguro y sabrían bien. Por suerte, también había tomado de la pequeña tienda de autoservicio en la que paro una semana atrás unos frascos de leche que logro ocultar de Sherlock (era un adicto a la leche). Oh sí, por fin sería un día normal.

Con dos cajas bajo su brazo salto del camión, pero apenas pudo dar dos pasos dentro de su burbuja alegre, cuando uno de "ellos" se abalanzo sobre él, tacleándolo y teniéndolo bajo su cuerpo buscando como morderlo. ¡Maldito el momento en el que se confió por un "día normal"!

Las cajas habían salido volando y en algún momento su mente se altero cuando su caída fue más suave de lo esperado sobre la hierba, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por comida, o él lo seria. Con su antebrazo sobre el cuello putrefacto evitaba que fuese mordido y retorciéndose bajo ese cadáver-caminante logro divisar su arma blanca a 75.6 centímetros de su alcance, pero si se movía de mas y su antebrazo se resbalada de su sitio, la quijada con los filosos dientes se le encajarían en la distancia que había de la clavícula al hombro. Diablos.

El peso y el olor que enmendaba su atacante era nauseabundo, pero el que llevara el horrible y ensangrentado uniforme azul de un repartidor le quitaba un peso menos al saber que era el único monstruo en la redonda. Aunque el hecho de que lo estuviera obligando a rendirse por el sobrepeso y la peste que lo mareaba, mas los estresantes gruñidos que soltaba cada que insistía en encajarle los dientes, estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

 _Piensa en Sherlock. Piensa en Sherlock._

Mycroft siempre creyó tonto el hecho de que pensar en tu ser más cercano te salvaría de la muerte. ¿Un pensamiento evitaría que acabase con las tripas afuera?

"— _¡Protégelo! ¡Protégelo Mycroft! — grito su madre desde la ventana por la que habían saltado ambos hijos, antes de que esta diera un grito mas desgarrador y desapareciera por la misma salida de huida."_

— ¡Ah! — soltó un gemido bajito, sintiendo como su brazo protector empezaba a temblar ante el peso del otro cuerpo que se acercaba cada vez más para darle muerte

Pensándolo mejor, tal vez su yo pasado lo creería indiscutible. El Mycroft presente tal vez lo tomaba en cuenta de vez en cuando. Después de todo en ese mundo apocalíptico de locos, ya nadie podía cuestionar los métodos para seguir adelante.

Un seis de enero hace ocho años llego en una noche helada aquel pequeño engendro que no lloro ni cuando nació, con la única prueba de vida que era el subir y bajar de su pecho y el retorcijón que daban piernas y manos. Claro, no lo hizo hasta que él lo cargo entusiasmado por poder mirar una vida nueva con quien compartiría historias, conocimientos, algunos juegos y muchas aventuras. Pero "¡ah, no!" el mocoso empezó a llorar apenas tomándolo en sus brazos y no lo dejo de hacer hasta que un Mycroft de ocho años empezaba a contarle historias con gran imaginación.

Y siempre fue así, el menor exigiéndole lo imposible para entretener su vivida mente. No que le molestara que su hermano fuese inteligente como cualquiera de la estirpe Holmes, valla milagro que no saliese estúpido como el resto del mundo o a los Vernet, omitiendo a su bella madre, claro. Pero lo valía; cada noche en la que era golpeado por el puñito o pataditas de su intruso pelinegro en su cama por miedo a alguna tontería, o que le tomara sus libros y ya jamás regresaban a su estancia, o que lo molestara por su figura robusta (¡lo cual ya no tenía!) u otra tontería que siempre hacia miserable su día. Todo eso valía y Mycroft siempre lo sabía y lo sentía, que algún día el controlaría y manejaría al mundo para que su pequeño hermano lo mejorara, incluso tal vez siendo muy fanfarrón como era, lo salvara.

Por supuesto que todo eso termino siendo una fantasía de antaño, antes de que unos científicos estúpidos jugaran a ser superiores y terminaran esparciendo un virus maligno que revivía cualquier cuerpo en descomposición y/o provocaban una mutación sanguínea que alteraba su naturaleza humana, transformándolos en zombis con adrenalina. Como el que seguía teniendo sobre él, por ejemplo.

Sin la posibilidad de alcanzar el cuchillo, se arqueo lo suficiente y sin perder el control sobre su "escudo" para llegar al estuche y sacar el repuesto que era aun más pequeño, pero serviría para quitárselo de encima. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos cuando rápidamente lo encajo en el ojo baboso del _caminante,_ quien por la fuerza se hizo hacia atrás quitando la presión sobre el pelirrojo. Aprovechando esa ventana de distracción, puso firme su palma y con fuerza termino por meter la navaja por el oyó ocular y atravesar el cerebro.

Le dolería la mano un buen tiempo por la presión ejercida, pero ya podía respirar con tranquilidad. Un rato solamente, pues volver a confiarse no estaba en sus planes. Hablando de planes…

 _Mierda._

Recordó lo que su trasero aplastaba y definitivamente tenia merengue esparcido por todo el espacio en el que se retorció con el otro sujeto. Oh genial, aplasto una caja de pastelitos que casi le cuesta el cuello.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración y estuvo tentado a jalarse los cabellos en desesperación por tal desperdicio de aperitivos, pero ya había perdido bastante de sí mismo como para también despedirse de su cordura. Mejor opto por ponerse de pie, ir por la otra cajita que estaba a salvo de ser puré y recogió el arma blanca que al final de cuentas, no ensucio. Buena forma de verle el lado positivo al asunto.

Subió la colinita con un poco mas de trabajo, pero mirando siempre a todos lados para no ser tomado por sorpresa dos veces el mismo día. Llego a la carretera y dio los mismos pasos rumbo a la camioneta para subirse directamente del lado del piloto.

Recostado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados para normalizar su respiración e ideas, solo movió un poco la cabeza con un ojo abierto observando al niño cuya arma estaba apuntándole. El leve raqueteo que alcanzo a observar fue por el suspiro muy discreto que soltó el azabache, ahora mantenía la pistola alzada por el simple hecho de bromear.

— ¿Y? — la voz inquisidora y la ceja alzada decían poco para cualquiera, pero para el pelirrojo era un aviso de "¿conseguiste los dichosos pedazos de harina y azúcar con glaseado y merengue?"

Inhalo y exhalo pausadamente por última vez, e interesándose más por el hecho de que ahora tenía la ansiedad de sentirse oloroso por la sangre coagulada de su atacante, tan solo levanto la caja sobre la pistola. Al menos pudo dar una sonrisa de victoria y autosuficiencia ante las cejas alzadas por la inmune sorpresa del otro

— Feliz octavo cumpleaños Sherlock. — dicho cumpleañero pasos sus ojos de la caja a su hermano mayor, cuya heterocrómia era solo de verde con gris, dándole un destello azulado solo bajo la luz del sol. El niñito sentía ganas de llorar y reír por varias cosas; como alarmarse por haberse olvidado de su propio cumpleaños, y reír por tener un hermano tan idiota que en el fin del mundo aún se preocupaba por cosas como lenguaje, higiene (se le notaba a leguas que quería bañarse con desinfectante), comida saludable y por una fecha que ya carecía de importancia.

Bueno, carecía en tiempo pasado, porque al parecer Mycroft no lo dejaría pasar en ningún momento.

— Eres un idiota. — por supuesto que Sherlock no lloro, ósea, ¡era el capitán Sherlock Holmes, nunca le verías derramar una lagrima! Al menos que Mycroft decidiera pasearse desnudo, lo cual tampoco lograría sacarle una lagrima, sino dispararle.

— ¡Ese lenguaje! — le sermoneo como siempre, al parecer no se rendiría aunque ya fuera causa perdida. Total, se acomodó en el asiento con la caja ya en sus piernas mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, pero su hermano lo detuvo — Hay un jarrón de leche en la hielera.

— ¡¿Y cómo es que has osado el ocultármela?! ¡Inaceptable Mycroft Holmes! ¡Vil bandido! — cual bala se hecho a la parte trasera en busca de su mayor tesoro insultando de toda forma dramático a Mycroft, mientras este rodaba los ojos ante el inevitable remolino que destruiría el orden. — ¡Y hay más de un jarrón aquí!

— ¡Solo agarra uno, Sherlock!

— ¡Oblígame! — el niño regreso al frente con tres jarrones de líquido blanco con la clara intención de solo tomársela él solito. No, el pelirrojo solo atino a prender el motor y comenzar a andar, ya tuvo suficiente emociones para un solo día.

La vida no vale nada. Vale nada la vida. Nada vale la vida. No vida, no vale nada. Pero solo tal vez el sol de cada día no se apagó, tal vez estaba a su lado disfrutando de los pastelitos en grandes mordidas dejándole uno solo y seguramente nada de leche.

Pero que le iba a ser, era solo cuestión de tiempo y muchas cosas debían pasar. Solo ellos dos contra el inevitable fin, siguiendo un camino desolado, a menos que se encuentren con otra clase de ser vivo que no intente comerlos, lo cual estaba seguro que le cambiaría el rumbo de sus planes.

Pero por favor, ¿Quién mas podría estar normalmente vivo en ese mundo lleno de zombis, caminantes, No-muertos, o como quieran llamarlos?

* * *

¿Por qué _**The** Cranbrerries **?**_ Por que YOLO! okey no. Es por la canción de Zombie de este mismo grupo, que nada tiene que ver con la historia pero mi cerebro es una causa perdida a la hora de dar titulos, ni para que justificarme ante mi mediocridad xD

 _ATTE: L4 desconectada._


	2. Lo que te espera

**Advertencia** : AU, gore en cierta ocaciones. Y los capítulos no pasaran de 10 o algo así tengo contemplado. La verdad, no tengo nada seguro con este fic que fue mas impulsivo que planeado ¬¬

 **Parejas:** Mystrade (se me hizo obcesión) & Jonhlock (otra obcesión de verlos chiquitos)

 **Basado:** levemente en "28 days later: Exterminium". Pero racionalmente es muy poco su parentesco.

 **Desclaimer:** John es de Sherlock y Sherlock es de John según el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, que la BBC y sus co-productores los separen es pura aberracion TTnTT

* * *

 _ **The Cranbrerries**_

 **Capítulo 1.- Lo que te espera.**

 _De que le sirve al hombre gobernar el mundo entero_

 _Y perder su propia alma._

 _\- Marcos 8:36_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cuando el mundo se perdió, cuando el mundo cayó en su miseria, no fue en el otoño del 2000. El mundo ya estaba perdido mucho antes que el día Z llegara oficialmente para la humanidad, solo que seguíamos creyéndonos superiores a todo aquello que nos sobrepasó por completo. Evolución, razonamiento lógico, cadenas alimenticias, especificaciones, divisiones, diferencias, nombres.

Todas esas clasificaciones terminaron por ser nuestra perdición.

El confiarnos, el sabernos grandes, se nos olvidó que pelear por tierras nos hacía terrenales, no divinos.

Y aun es fresco el recuerdo.

— ¡Cuando lleguemos, mantendrán filas y protegerán la entrada! ¡No habrá evacuación alguna para civiles, nuestro propósito en Londres es obtener la muestra del virus, nada más! — el capitán Jaiden camina de un lado a otro mirándonos a todos nosotros, los novatos.

No los mejores ni los más listos, sino los suertudos que quedamos por pura suerte. Como yo, que evito ser mordido porque mientras corría tras el campo del parque Yorken mi compañero se tropezó y se entretuvieron con él.

Al capitán Jaiden le pareció muy gracioso aquello, pero fue mi primera experiencia traumática como soldado de asalto. Y ni siquiera sentí remordimiento ni lo siento ahora, porque por eso estoy vivo.

Los humanos somos la peor escoria del universo. ¿Prueba de tal juzgamiento? Nos envían de vuelta al infierno quince días de haber salido de él por los pelos, solo para recuperar pruebas insuficientes sin tener porque ayudar a algún sobreviviente. Somos carnada.

— ¡Es hora de mostrar valor! ¡Cumplan su deber para con su majestad! — Jaiden volvió a vociferar y todos ya teníamos los cascos puesto y Donovan palmeo mi espalda en son de ánimos

— Hay que salir de esta Greg. — la escuche susurrarme, pero no le estaba tomando importancia.

Morir me da miedo, estar vivo como zombie me da miedo, que la capota del buncker donde nos mostraba cadáveres destrozados y las entrañas al aire, eso me da miedo. Pero sentirme solo en ese momento… da terror.

.

.

* * *

 _Día Z: 0_

.

.

Su vida no podía parecer más típica a los ojos de cualquiera, común y sobrante, cosa que si no fuera por su sobresaliente intelecto sería tan invisible como un mísero mundano externo compartiendo reglas sociales. Aunque aun así se aburría.

Y ahí estaba un pelirrojo natural con algunos rizos que están perfectamente en su lugar, de ojos tan raros que nadie prestaba atención a sus pecas o a su grasa corporal. Posiblemente sería un buen prospecto de no ser porque no le interesaba y porque esa cara redonda no apoyaba a la buena causa. La barriga no cuenta, la tapaban las camisas maga larga que le encantaba usar a diario. Pero el chico en si no tenía nada más alentador que su cerebro, pues desde su apellido hasta sus rutinas como estar comiendo su cereal de fibra, eran _normales._

Mycroft Holmes era el hijo mayor del matrimonio Holmes-Vernet, de dieciséis años y sobresaliente alumno, a tal grado que ya cruzaría el primer semestre universitario para el siguiente verano en Oxford, solicitado en todos los departamentos e interesado solamente en el que lo llevaría al poder instantáneamente: política.

¿Qué su padre se decepcionó ante su decisión? Le venía valiendo lo mismo. Es más, le estaba tomando importancia al engendro que vivía con él y que se acabo la leche, con su malévolo plan de no dejarle para el desayuno. Renacuajo vil. Pero se olvidaba que el pelirrojo era mucho mayor y más listo, teniendo un cartón extra y bien escondido.

Con ese pensamiento, el cucharon a su boca le supo a victoria.

"- _El asesinato de cinco mujeres a traído grandes impactos en los residentes de West Street más la policía aún no ha podido dar con los hechos. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el homicidio de los tres adolescentes de hace una semana? Nadie lo sabe, pero este es un momento es de crisis para las instalaciones oficiales de Scotland Yard, quitándole el hecho del supuesto ataque terrorista al sur de las islas Británicas._

 _En otras noticias, las tormentas vecinas que han llegado a esta proximidad de la frontera han cortado varias zonas de comunicaciones, una de ellas causo una interrupción de red en la universidad de Cambrigde…"_

— Mycroft, es muy temprano para malas noticias.— su madre apago el televisor con el control remoto mientras entraba a la cocina.

El pelirrojo se llevó otra cucharada a la boca sin decir nada, omitiendo el resoplido y la sonrisa irónica dirigida a su bella madre. Que él saliera con la desgracia de los genes físicos de un Holmes por pelirrojo y robusto, en vez de la belleza londinense de la mujer de larga cabellera rizada y esbelta, ya era otra historia. Por suerte, todo lo demás ya podía ser considerado positivo.

Excepto las noticias. Esas eran malas según su buena matriarca.

Y por una parte tenía razón. Siempre diciendo las cosas negativas del mundo, como si verlo en cada esquina a gente mediocre tirando basura y empeorar el medio ambiente no fuese suficiente. Asesinatos, robos, secuestros, ataques terroristas, gente acusada de ser terroristas solo para subir los intereses. Nada de eso tenía ni la mitad de verdad ni era mentira, solo jugando con tu mente. Pero a Mycroft era lo que le gustaba ver, como engañaban a la población y el resto de ella solo le gustaba ignorarlo.

No podía evitarlo.

— Quería ver el clima. — contesto con simpleza pero una sonrisa de buenos días. La mujer de 48 años se la devolvió demostrando sin vergüenza las pocas arrugas acumuladas en su cara. Elizabeth Holmes sin duda podía presumir de ser la rencarnación de alguna deidad y nadie se burlaría de esa teoría tan loca.

Pero así era todo lo que lo rodeaba. Perfectamente aburrido. Una madre cariñosa de imagen intachable, un Coronel General de las fuerzas armadas de Inglaterra como buen marido, y un hermano pequeño que si se quedaba callado y pegado en el lugar que le ordenasen, serian una familia modelo con su sustento económico muy bien administrado, tanto que vivía en el barrio de Chelsea de la avenida K.H. donde el dinero solo importaba. _Aburrido._

Algo interesante tenía que pasarle. Lo sabía, lo presentía, solo debía esperar y la grandeza estaría frente a él que con o sin permiso, el terminaría siendo _algo más_ y su maldición* dejaría de serlo, moliéndolo hasta convertirlo en tiras y restaurarlo en un don para controlar a la gente, tanto como le gustaba.

Y fue con esa maldición que noto la preocupación de su madre por la coleta con tres cabellos sueltos tras apurarse en arreglarse y apurarse en hacer la merienda de su hermanito menor para la escuela. Que palmara sus manos más de lo necesario mientras se sacudían agua que no estaba en su piel. Esa era señal de que algo la acongojaba y debía ser muy fuerte si ha pasado tres días desde su alteración según confirmaban las mordidas uñas.

Y lo único que preocupaba a su madre en ese estado para no decírselo a él, eran problemas con el trabajo de su padre. Este se la pasaba afuera mucho tiempo, pero según la rutina y sus horarios ya debió estar con ellos desde la noche anterior.

— ¿Padre llamó? — pregunto con casualidad el mayo jugando con su cereal casi vacío, mientras su madre se detenía frente a él con los ingredientes para la ensalada que su hermano no comería de todos modos.

Ella clavo los ojos en la mesa un momento y después los subió a su hijo. Mycroft se puso firme y serio ante lo que los ojos cristal de su madre le demostraban: miedo, alteración y presión alta. Por primera vez parecía que la edad le cayó encima y de ninguna tragedia él se había enterado como para que ella se pusiera de esa forma.

— Tengo un muy mal presentimiento Myc. Algo muy malo me está carcomiendo desde anoche. — ella hablaba en susurro, pero en su voz se notaba las ganas de romperse. — Y tu padre no ha ni llamado, y siempre ha sido muy puntual.

Mycroft no creía en las supersticiones y no tenía por qué, pero su madre tenía ese instinto desarrollado para saberse los problemas, y ninguno estaba registrado de ser tan grande como para ponerla en ese estado tembloroso y pálido, a punto de romperse. Siempre ha sido muy sensible, pero eso era pasarse de temerosa.

Estiro una mano hacia la de su madre y apretó la pequeña entre su palma y dedos, deseando que esas tonterías de consolación física sirvieran como lo necesitaba su madre. Elizabeth cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiraba con presión, recibiendo las energías de su hijo para controlarse.

Fue el movimiento brusco de Mycroft y su mirada cómplice que le hizo darse la vuelta otra vez frente al fregadero, justo cuando pasos pequeños se hicieron sonar en la entrada de la cocina.

— Buenos días… — se escuchó el saludo de una voz pequeña, igual que su dueño.

Mycroft contesto el saludo de su pequeño hermano así como su madre que se giró con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Era la mejor que tenía para su pequeño hijo, pero a ninguno de los dos hermanos convenció con eso, menos cuando esta solo le puso el plato con cereal al niño y le dio un beso en su frente a un en contra del receptor, para salir de la cocina a la siguiente habitación.

Sherlock la miro por sobre su hombro y miro a su hermano exigiendo una respuesta, este solo elevo sus hombros negándose a hablar y el morenito bailo los ojos. Tarde o temprano se enteraría, ¿por qué guardarlo como secreto?

Sherlock era un niño de apariencia adorable a sus siete años, mientras tomaba la cuchara con su derecha y frotaba con su otra manita blanca su ojo izquierdo, su pijama de pantalón pirata y camiseta marina solo le daban a entender al pelirrojo que las ganas de estar levantado a horas tempranas eran nulas

— ¿Leyendo hasta tarde otra vez? — comento Mycroft sonriendo bromista con el pequeño de enormes rizos. El mencionado bajo su manita de la cara y resonó en la mesa, mirando con fastidio y una sonrisa más falsa que la del mayor en un principio

— ¿Cibersexo con el hijo del magistrado otra vez? — Sherlock sonrió con gloria cuando el pelirrojo solo rechino los dientes y lo miraba con detesto

— Tu lenguaje. — sermoneo el mayor y el pequeño solo elevo los hombros restándole importancia con el bostezo.

El pequeño tomo su tazón entre sus manos y sorbió toda la leche, dejando claro, todo el cereal de chocolate seco dentro de la porcelana circular. El pelirrojo revoloteo los ojos y se concentró en su desayuno mientras que el pequeño prendía el televisor con la intención de ver las noticias a costa de su madre mientras se servía un poco más de leche.

Pero lo que escucharon, no era lo que esperaban con esa exactitud. La presentadora rubia y elegante traje parecía fuera de sí y con notables ganas de que quería echarse a correr fuera de su lugar de transmisión.

"- _¡…Repito, a todos los ciudadanos fuera de la zona central de Londres, se les pide no salir de sus casas. Resguardarse y esperar por ayuda! Eviten todo contacto con personas del exterior…"_

Ambos hermanos se miraron extrañados, y cuando la televisión comenzó a perder señal, se pusieron de pie alterados por mucho que se esforzaran por ocultarlo e intentando deducir que era lo que ocurría. ¿Explosión, asalto o terrorismo? El pelirrojo tenía las palabras de su madre girando por su mente, odiando que una vez más, esa mujer tuviera razón en algo tan tonto como sus presentimientos.

— Les dije que noticias no. — Elizabeth Holmes entro a la cocina con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura, pero sus hijos la ignoraron.

Mycroft camino a la ventana de la cocina que estaba sobre el fregadero en un intento de poder ver algo que le diera pistas de lo sucedido, pero solo pudo distinguir gente corriendo por la cera y no fue hasta el grito de alguien lejano al edificio que lo alerto.

Voltio a ver a su familia y su madre tomaba los hombros de su hermano menor con el ceño preocupado. La tele aun sonaba por su interferencia pero ya no le prestaba atención nadie, solo el hecho de que era escalofriante.

— Algo extraño está pasando. — dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su madre y esta abrazo aún más a su pequeño hermano contra su vientre. Y la sensación que gritaba "protégelos ante lo que venga" comenzó a formarse en su calculadora conciencia — Sherlock, ponte tus deportivos*.

El niño asintió con la cabeza y se soltó del agarre de su madre con la intención de subir las escaleras, Mycroft jalo a su madre siguiendo al pequeño para empezar a ponerle seguro a las puertas, pero de un momento a otro la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un hombre en pleno estado de alarma con una mirada vacía.

Sangre era lo que derramaba de su boca y gruñidos lo que dejaba salir, mientras los miraba al mismo tiempo que los saboreaba.

— ¡Mamá! — grito Sherlock desde la segunda planta y Elizabeth corrió escalones arriba, mientras que el hombre desconocido se movió tan rápido que Mycroft apenas logró esquivarlo.

El hombre se tropezó por la alfombra del piso pero se puso de pie al instante, volviéndose a abalanzar contra el mayor, quien retrocedió ante aquella extraña actitud. Termino con la espalda contra la pared manteniendo sus manos como escudo y freno frente al hombre quien tenía el notable deseó de encajarle los dientes.

Mycroft podía oler el rancio olor a putrefacción, sangre coagulada y mugre, pero sentía fría aquella piel que sus manos eran obligadas a tocar para que el sujeto no se le acercara. Era idiota pues solo utilizaba la fuerza y peso de su cuerpo para acercársele, pero dicha fuerza era mucho más de lo esperado en un hombre promedio como él.

— ¡Mycroft! — el grito de sus dos familiares y el ruido de que las cosas caían por todo el piso lo alerto, tomando la única iniciativa que se le hacía correcta a pesar de que sus referencias sean de ciencia ficción.

Tomo la escultura de un hombre de la mesita a su lado con mucho cuidado de que el sujeto no se le acercara a su piel o que sus manos empezaran a manosearlo, y con concentración mantuvo todas sus energías en los músculos de su brazo izquierdo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El tipo cayó al suelo, pero a pesar de la fuerte herida en su cráneo no hubo ni un gramo de sangre llenando el piso. Mycroft no podía sentirse más aberrante ante la situación tan descabellada que le ponía en frente, pero no se puso a pensar en eso en el momento.

Corrió escaleras arriba y no sin antes tomar la misma estatua. Cuando llego a la segunda planta vio a su madre siendo acorralada por una mujer gorda con las mismas fachas que el primer invasor mientras la bella dama estaba en la misma pose que él segundos antes, evitando que la gorda le tocase un solo pelo. Sherlock detrás del cuerpo de su madre siendo aplastado pero muy abrazado a ella con la carita asustada.

No lo pensó ni reflexiono, solo actuó como sus impulsos le dictaban que debía hacerlo y la estatua ya estaba enterrada nuevamente en el cráneo de la intrusa. Por si la dudas le dio por segunda vez y ahora si le salpico sangre negra sobre su cara pero tuvo la inteligencia de permanecer con ojos y boca cerrada.

Su madre abrazo a Sherlock y dejo que el mayor también los fundiera en sus brazos.

La escena de su madre acorralada jamás se iría de su mente, la cara de Sherlock tampoco se borraría tan fácil y el sentimiento de terror al perderlos lo dejaría marcado más que el de sentirse a punto de morir. No era algo que quisiera repetirlo.

Lamentablemente ya nada sería como antes, y el que aventaran por completo su puerta y más gruñidos entraran por la puerta de la casa le hicieron poner su mente a toda marcha.

— ¡Corran, corran! — demando el pelirrojo con apuro, siendo cociente de que los intrusos ya estaban a sus espaldas

Su casa era de tres pisos, mientras que la habitación de invitados y la matrimonial estaban en la segunda planta, la de ambos hermanos estaba hasta la tercera y es a donde quería llegar el pelirrojo, siendo consciente que su padre desde los doce años le había dejado un arma dentro de su cajonera. Pues bien, ahora le podía dar un muy buen uso.

Pero al doblar por la escalera algo lo empujo contra la pared otra vez,

— ¡Suban! — le grito a su madre que seguro se quedó parada en su lugar al escuchar el ruido.

No se quedó sin hacer nada esta vez, ahora utilizo la misma fuerza con la que fue aventado para dar la vuelta y empujar a su atacante de la misma forma, solo que este rompió el barandal y cayo abajo.

Mycroft sabía que con eso no tenían. Que lo perseguirían hasta que sus cerebros dejaran de funcionar y nada los pararía hasta conseguir asesinarlo; había visto demasiadas películas junto su vecino que más o menos le agradaba, para saber cómo terminaría si alguna de esas cosas lo mordía.

Aunque aún no podía creerlo de todo.

Su familia ya estaba en su habitación y él llego después, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas escuchando como comenzaban a arañarla e incluso empujarla cada vez mas fuertes. La madera era fuerte y él mismo le hizo ajustes a los sujetadores que la mantenían pegada en su lugar y las cerraduras eran tres y de diferente método, pero sabía que no eran suficiente para entretenerlos.

— ¡¿Qué son esas cosas?! — no le prestó atención a su hermanito que no soltaba a su madre y lloraba, se dirigió a su cajón y hurgo entre su ropa hasta encontrar la pequeña arma militar que lamentablemente solo contaba con una carga. Podía arriesgarse y ser impulsivo para ir a la habitación de su padre donde sabía que tenía municiones, pero sería actuar muy estúpido.

En ese momento debía sacar a su madre y hermano de ese lugar y buscar donde refugiarse, conseguir como comunicarse a la base militar y contactar a su padre para que los rescatara. Bien podían ir al palacio de Buckingham y pedir asilo a nombre de su padre que echaba la mano en los servicios secretos del MI6, pero eso estaba muy al centro y estaba claro que todo ese alboroto inicio desde ahí y sus alrededores.

No, lo mejor era lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero ahora solo faltaba saber cómo salir de la casa. Lamentablemente los gritos y sollozos de Sherlock no le estaban ayudando a pensar y menos el sonido tras la puerta que le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Su madre hacia lo que podía para callar a su hijo, pero este parecía estarse cobrando todos los momentos en los que se negaba a hablar y comenzar a parlotear ahora.

— Sherlock, necesito que te calles, ¿sí? — demando el mayor y eso logro que el menor guardara silencio, pero Mycroft se sintió un insensible ante lo dicho y peor cuando su madre se lo dejo en claro con la mirada acusadora. Se acercó a su hermanito y se puso a su altura, aun con toda la seriedad en él —Todo estará bien, pero necesito pensar cómo sacarnos de aquí.

Su hermanito gimoteo, pero con el ceño fruncido volteo a ver la ventana semi-abierta del mayor y después a él mismo, indicándole lo que debía hacer.

— La ventana. — dijo en voz alta Mycroft y abrió a la susodicha por completo.

Esta daba al jardín que curiosamente daba al baldío donde se construía un mini-super y después seguía el parque de grandes árboles que rodeaba al Cameron School, pero estaba seguro que podía encontrar un buen coche con el cual largarse de ahí. Miro hacia abajo y calculaba tres metros o un poco más, y eso le daría un esguince como mínimo si tenía la trayectoria correcta para caer, sino, solo conseguiría su perdición con anticipación

— Es muy alto — escucho el comentario de su madre a sus espaldas, la mujer se tragaba sus lágrimas y miraba con preocupación a su hijo.

A Mycroft también le entro la duda porque había muchas negativas en ese vago plan, pero fue el hecho de que la puerta comenzaba a partirse por la docena que seguro ya estaba contra ella. Entonces toda duda se esfumo de su conciencia.

— Yo salto primero y después me das al niño. — informo con rapidez el mayor y cruzo el ventanal, solo tomando dos segundos se respiración y posicionándose en un ángulo en el cual suponía no pasaría nada a mayores.

La altura le estaba causando conflicto y los ruidos del otro lado de su habitación eran una peor desconcentración, pero no le tomo más que esos dos segundos para decidirse a saltar y agradecer el hecho de que se haya puesto los deportivos para andar en casa. Guardo el arma en su cintura y le costó un impulso de su cuerpo y cien de su valentía para dar el salto hacia adelante.

El aterrizaje fue doloroso, aunque por inconciencia aleteo los brazos como si eso fuera a salvarlo de un golpe mortal en el cráneo. Pero por fortuna solo sintió la presión del suelo impactar contra sus pies y un frio en su espalda por la piel desnuda que quedo al descubierta por la _marometa_ que termino dando al no contraer equilibrio suficiente para mantenerse de pie. El punzante dolor en el tobillo y sus huesos que componían la unión, más el ardor en la planta de los pies, pero de ahí en más solo sería el frenesí por el impacto y no algo más peligroso.

Se puso de pie al terminar su errante diagnóstico y miro hacia arriba donde su madre y hermano habían asomado sus cabezas. Después vio que su hermano aun descalzo tomaba la misma posición que él, pero también calculaba como desde su posición podía terminar con más certeza en los brazos de su hermano. Sherlock no tuvo que tomar impulso como lo hizo el pelirrojo, solo se inclinó hacia al frente y se dejó caer, en donde un rápido movimiento de pelirrojo y una fuerza extra en sus brazos lograron atraparlo.

El moreno perdió el color del rostro, pero fuera de eso y los hematomas que resultaría tener por el fuerte agarre de su hermano, todo estaba bien en su pequeño cuerpo. El niño se acomodó en los brazos del mayor y ambos miraron hacia arriba donde su madre soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pero ese alivio se convirtió en espanto en cuanto los tres escucharon la puerta romperse

— ¡Madre! — gritaron los dos hermanos olvidándose del sigilo, solo preocupándose por lo que venía y siendo imponentes, no podrían evitarlo a tiempo.

— ¡Protégelo! ¡Protégelo Mycroft! — grito su madre desde la ventana por la que habían saltado ambos hijos, antes de que esta diera un grito más desgarrador y desapareciera por la misma salida de huida cuando manos oscuras y de grandes uñas podridas tomaran su rostro hacia atrás.

— ¡Madre! — volvió a gritar Mycroft pero los gritos de su madre más los gruñidos desde su habitación le revolvieron el estómago.

 _No era cierto. No era cierto. No era cierto._

Mycroft no podía creer que todo aquello fuera cierto. Su madre que hace poco estaba con él en la cocina, que el año anterior estuvo en su cumpleaños con un pastel pequeño desde la madrugada, su madre que a los seis años abrazaba y cantaba para él, su madre que dio a luz a un pequeño monstruo que le hacia sus días menos aburridos con sus miles de ocurrencias, estaba siendo todo menos despedida de este mundo como se debía, sintiendo miedo, dolor y tristeza. Su madre se había ido y no había podido evitarlo.

— ¡Mycroft! — grito su hermano que lo estaba jalando para comenzar a correr, pues la puerta que se mantenía cerrada de la cocina hacia el jardín estaba siendo aventada como la de su habitación.

Sherlock estaba entre las lágrimas y gritos de impotencia como él, que no se había dado cuenta que también derramaba líquido cristalino de sus ojos. Se limpió las mejillas y tomo la mano de su hermanito para empezar a correr, no sin antes sacar el arma negra y tenerla en su mano diestra preparada para todo.

Porque su vida aburrida ya no volvería, porque acababa de perder a su madre y ya no la volvería a ver, y ahora debía lograr cumplir con su último mandato: proteger a Sherlock. La única cosa de importancia vital que le quedaba.

Desde ese momento sintió la adrenalina, la rabia, la impotencia, el descontrol sobre sus emociones y miedos, también el saberse débil y lento para todo lo que su nueva rutina le exigía. Salir del jardín y recorrer toda la arbolaría le costó horrores, Sherlock a su lado apenas soportando su paso sin tropezarse y el asesinando a una pareja para obtener las llaves de su auto y salir de ahí.

Asesinar y sobrevivir, ya no había nadie quien juzgara. Solo le importaba una cosa, y era que el brillo en los ojos raros de su hermano no se extinguiera, aunque tuvieran que pasar una eternidad al lado de seres que ya no vivian ni respiraban, solo cazaban todo aquello que mostrara movimiento.

 _Día Z: 1_

Así podía considerarse esa nueva fecha en la vida de todo aquel que se dedicara a correr y sobrevivir, aunque compartiera la fecha de la muerte de su madre.

* * *

.

.

— ¡Greg, abajo! — el grito no lo esperaba, pero obedecí y solo sé que Donovan aventó la granada por la ventanilla rota de la puerta que trataba de cerrar, salvándome la vida de una jornada de aquellos apestosos seres.

¿Hace falta decir que la misión se vino abajo y ahora me escondo en un saloncito universitario? No mentiré que mi sueño como todo un emprendedor fue estar en alguna universidad con la categoría de Cambridge, pero no era nada alentador estar en Cambridge rodeado de personas que quieren arrancarte la carne.

— ¿Estas bien? — cuestiono mi compañera observándome de pies a cabeza, yo solo atine a sonreírle agradecido.

Esta mujer me ha salvado más veces en el día de las que quisiera admitir, y no por algo me sorprender que sea una de las buenas novatas de mi generación. O lo que queda de ella.

— Hay que movernos. — demando ella y no pude evitar mirarla extrañado mientras trataba de recuperar aire. La corrediza que esos tipos me hicieron dar por todo el campo de futbol fue demasiado.

— ¿Y el resto del equipo? — mientras me levantaba mire por el supuesto punto de reunión, donde no había nadie más que Sally y yo.

¿Primero citan a uno con las prisas del infierno y eran ellos los que eran impuntuales? Que desvergonzados veteranos.

— Ya estamos todos. Hay que largarnos de aquí. — ¿era una broma? ¿Solo quedamos ella y yo? Bueno, ya no tenía que soportar a Jaiden y sus espantosos gritos.

Salimos por otra puerta y otra, ya sin sentirme mareado por los infinitos corredizos de este lugar, o las cansadas carreras que era obligado a llevar. Después de todo, yo estuvo al frente desde el primer día oficial de la invasión zombie, aunque ya gano la popularidad de decirle el día Z.

Todo inicio en esa misma universidad donde su gran ego los llevo a creer que eran Dios, intentando crear algo que se salió de sus manos por un simple accidente por parte de los defensores de animales. Enterados de que la universidad volvería a experimentar con primates un suero militar, se creyeron héroes y fueron a meter sus narices donde no les importaba.

Lo único que se sabe es que a media noche toda la universidad ya se encontraba infestada y aun en contra de toda la armería que formaron alrededor de su perímetro, este vino a valer nada cuando los derrumbaron como fichas de dominó y se esparció por la ciudad.

Quince días después heme aquí, en el infierno de nuevo, luchando no por órdenes o por alguien más que no fuese salvarme el trasero.

— ¿Listo Lestrade? — me pregunto Sally antes de abrir las puertas que daban a la salida principal de la universidad y donde seguro no nos recibirían con aplausos y serpentina.

— Ya me conoces, Donovan. — sonreí con toda la adrenalina sintiendo correr por mis venas y la morena solo se limitó a reír ante mi entusiasmo.

Pero no era por otra razón más que terminar con mi pesadilla o alargar mi vida.

— ¿Alguien te espera en algún otro lado? — bromeo insinuante la bella soldado, pero solo me limite a sonreírle y seguirle la broma.

Oh, ojala alguien le estuviera esperando con café y donas, pero en cuanto las puertas fueron abiertas por ambos, las balas comenzaron a abrirnos camino y no mirábamos a quienes disparábamos, entonces ese pensamiento de las donas y el café se fue por el traste.

Tras la propagación del virus, Gran Bretaña cayó en la extinción los primeros diez días y después, cuando ya no les quede más que perder el control como ellos para salvar sus vidas, sabían que caería el mundo entero.

Y yo solo pienso, ¿Quién carajos estaría esperándome en algún otro lado?

* * *

1) Hago referencia a lo que es el don/maldición de los Holmes. El ver todo a su alrededor.

2) Deportivos: tenis. Zapatillas para correr sin especialidad en algún deporte, pero prácticas para todo. Es que no sabía cómo ponerlo para que lo reconocieran.

¡ACHU! La verdad pensaba dejar este fic como un simple One-shot, pero vi un maratón de pelis zombies y AAAARGH! No pude contra mi débil corazón de escritora en potencia .

No se rían, es un caso grave u.u

Espero se entienda que el primer OVP/narrador es en primera persona y por parte de Lestrade, despues sigue el primer día de la invasion donde hago referencia a lo que pasa en la pelicula "28 days later" y como Mycroft escapa, para despues terminar con Greg 15 días despues de la invasión y donde en el siguiente capítulo conosera a Mycroft jojojo que besho *-*

 _ATTE: L4 desconectada._


	3. Presentate por favor

**Advertencia** : AU, gore en cierta ocaciones. Y los capítulos no pasaran de 10 o algo así tengo contemplado. La verdad, no tengo nada seguro con este fic que fue mas impulsivo que planeado ¬¬

 **Parejas:** Mystrade (se me hizo obcesión) & Jonhlock (otra obcesión de verlos chiquitos)

 **Basado:** levemente en "28 days later: Exterminium". Pero racionalmente es muy poco su parentesco.

 **Desclaimer:** John es de Sherlock y Sherlock es de John según el sagrado testamento de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, que la BBC y sus co-productores los separen es pura aberracion TTnTT

* * *

 _ **The Cranbrerries**_

 ** _Capítulo 2.- Presentate por favor._**

.

.

.

Cansancio. Terror. Indefenso.

— ¡Ayuda, ayuda! — Gritaba alguien en las llamas — ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

Una mujer bajo un auto estiraba su mano en mi dirección, y frene, la mire y aunque rechinen mis dientes, di dos trotes en su dirección para rescatarla del fuego. Pero no llegue ni al tercero, cuando vi la avalancha de aquellos especímenes que se venían sobre ella.

Cansancio. Terror. Indefenso.

Y cobarde.

La mujer de ojos castaños lloraba y aun estiraba su mano, para que yo solo tomara mi arma y disparara contra el tanque goteante de gasolina y sus ojos castaños ardieran instantáneamente y sin dolor. Espero.

Pero eso a _ellos_ no los detiene, porque _ellos_ solo buscan asesinarte. Tras las llamas apenas pueden salir, pero insisten en correr y uno casi me alcanza, así que fui yo quien salió corriendo.

Un virus corpóreo que se encontró en una cueva subterráneo en zona de batalla de Kabul, estaba siendo estudiado en la facultad de investigación de Cambridge por sus inusuales efectos agresivos subdesarrollados en células vivas; un virus que aumentaba el incremento de embriones, las reparaba solo para convertir el móvil de transporte en una masa corrediza cazadora. Y accidentalmente fue desatado una noche tan pacifica en Londres; infecto a toda la población estudiantil y docentes presentes, transformándolos en seres irracionales actuando por un impulso de rabia a cualquiera NO-perjudicado con la sustancia.

Intentamos contenerlo, pero la fuerza implicada en aquellos infectados fue superior ante cualquier plan evasivo de mis superiores y ahora, heme aquí valiendo mierda, todo un novato corriendo por su vida, intentando llegar al siguiente punto de encuentro que esperaba mi escuadrón.

Aunque al último que me acompañaba acabase de sucumbir hace cuatro calles atrás, ahora sería sólo yo a quien recogerían.

Ah, pero quería ser soldadito, ¿verdad Gregory? Querías probarle a papi que podías seguir sus pasos. Eso nene, siéntete grande ahora que no haces más que correr como pavo en plena nochebuena.

Por ir en las nubes sufrí un tropiezo y sentí un dolor agudo en el tobillo. Lo que me faltaba, una torsión que me incapacitara para seguir corriendo. Estaba claro, quedaría ahí en el pavimento frio de la callé y moriría como todos los demás.

Quise levantarme, sentí mi piso en mi pie y la poca sensación de dolor me dijo que solo fue un desliz sin percances, y estuve a punto de ponerme de pie para cuando fue tarde escuchar el gruñido sobre mi espalda.

El sujeto sin vida se abalanzó sobre mí, fue un muchacho delgaducho en su vida pasada, pero su fuerza después de muerto era sorprendente, capaz de volver a tirarme e intentar llegar a mí yugular. Entonces mi mente me traiciono, creyendo que sí había uno había cientos, el miedo pudo contra mi voluntad y mi agarre de su cuello se debilito, permitiéndole tenerme desde una vista privilegiada cuando sometió mi cuerpo bajo el suyo, sin saber que probabilidades estaría más acertada: ¿me mordería, comería o asesinaría?

Diría que extrañaría a mi novia, pero con tres semanas de relación no es como si la quisiera demasiado. Tal vez a mi familia, pero a esta hora mis padres ya debían estar muertos si el país acaba de convertirse en zona de caza, y hermanos no tengo, mis primos estaban en el extranjero y me caían mal de todas maneras. Este tal vez sea el final más mediocre y patético para un soldado, para un hombre… pero yo simplemente pienso, que no quiero morir.

El infectado sobre mi cuerpo se inclina con fuerza para marcarme, pero una bala fue a parar a su cráneo mucho antes.

Como reacción de mi cuerpo, me quite el cadáver y me puso de cuclillas con una navaja apenas sacada de mis botas. Mis reflejos son rápidos gracias a mi entrenamiento, pero no de mucha ayuda con esas cosas casi inmortales. Observo a mi salvador, pero este me apunta ahora a mí con el arma y no quita el dedo del gatillo

— ¡No estoy infectado! — levante las manos pero sin soltar mi pobre arma de corte punzante, aun siendo apuntado pero ya sin ser un blanco.

Era un hombre desde la callejeada del lado derecho, con traje de la marina real azul oscuro pero bastante desarreglado; pero aun contra todo pronóstico, era castaño caoba, casi rozándole al pelirrojo si hubiese más sol, de tez nívea y ojos negros. En palabras cortas, su jefe.

— Por supuesto que no, un infectado tiene de tres a diez segundos para que el virus entre en su fusión. — fruncí el ceño ante su tono tan despectivo y frio, pero sentir sus ojos sobre mi persona fue peor que una helada en invierno. Por un segundo no solo me sentí desnudo, indefenso, sino que escaneaban hasta mi alma. — ¿Militar? Eres novato, ¿qué escuadrón?

Sus palabras fueron rápidas y sin titubeos. No estaba seguro si debía saludar como mandaban o simplemente largarme de ahí ante el simple hecho de que mi helicóptero se iría en menos de dos minutos.

— Apenas me iban a asignar, pero llegue con la unidad 32. — me puse de pie al responder, al parecer no hubo problema con mi postura y mi superior.

— Egresado. Genial. — la mueca de disgusto y su tono despectivo debieron ofenderme, pero no era ni el momento ni el panorama, aparte de que el vegete tenía un arma — ¿Dónde te espera el helicóptero?

¿Acaso este sujeto lo sabía todo? ¿Era adivino? Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que dos manitas sobresalían de su cadera, pero sin dejarse ver más.

— A tres cuadras, un edificio departamental. — que por cierto, ahora quedaba minuto y medio antes de que me abandonaran.

Sin decir nada más jaloneo a la persona que escondía tras su cuerpo, dejando ver a un niño pequeño y rubio de ojos azules con muestra de llanto en sus mejillas. No se parecían en nada, imposible que fuese su hijo y menos por la forma en que le tomo del brazo, pero aun así lo estaba protegiendo y eso, significaba problemas.

E visto suficientes películas para saber cómo terminara esto.

— Llévatelo, es el nieto del Comandante general. — sip, yo terminare a cargo del niño. No que me moleste, pero en este momento no podía proteger ni siquiera mi vida, ¡¿cómo cuidar la del hijo del jefe, del jefe de mi jefe?!— No te separes de él bajo ninguna circunstancia, ¿oíste? Jamás lo dejes.

Su mirada fría pero amenazante y sus manos entregándome al niño como si fuese lo más sagrado en el mundo le dejaron me cortaron las palabras, dejándome en la debilidad de mis actos y sin poder oponerme a su demanda. Tome la mano del pequeño de una forma más amable, pero este seguía prendando del saco azul del marino; el hombre se dio cuenta que el ojiazul no lo dejaría irse tan fácilmente, por lo que se agacho a su altura y con una voz un poco más afable, le habló con claridad.

— John, se obediente y vete con el soldado, ¿sí? — el niño de nombre John apretó sus labios con duda y miedo reflejados en su carita, pero después de parpadear dos veces asintió frenético con la cabeza.

El hombre se puso erguido en su alta figura y palmeo mi hombro. Tal vez no se dio cuenta que a partir de ahí necesitaba algo más que apoyo moral. Fue cuando reaccione y lo detuve antes de que desapareciera por completo de mi vista

— Señor, ¿a nombre de quién? — nunca entregas un paquete sin saber el remitente, regla básica del ejército.

— Holmes. — contesto con vacio y sin preámbulos, dando la vuelta nuevamente y caminando con cuidado sobre los escombros y autos.

Tome la mano de John y sin replicas pudo seguir mi paso hasta el helicóptero, por suerte, sin encontrarnos con esas cosas en cuerpos humanos. Dentro del transporte no se alejó de mí, hasta se subió en mis piernas y fui consiente de cuanto temblaba, pero no decía ni pedía nada, solo se quedaba quieto.

Muy valiente el pequeño, lástima que para esas horas del día donde por la ventanilla veías a todo un imperio caerse, la valentía no era suficiente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cuatro meses después del día Z, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Lo que una vez se conoció como Inglaterra durante dos semanas basto para ser destruida, y para ese tiempo ya había desaparecido toda esperanza para el país; un mes después la Organización de Naciones Unidas quiso intervenir, salvar a los sobrevivientes que aun luchaban en esas calles británicas, recuperar el territorio perdido, pero sus fuerzas fueron inútiles y el plan de contención termino.

La ONU tapo toda evidencia del desastre apocalíptico para los medios de comunicación y ante los ojos del mundo Las Islas de Gran Bretaña fueron puestas en cuarentena por posible infección viral; nada fuera de la verdad, solo que el problema no se enfocaba en un simple ataque de influenza. No tenían más apoyo del que alcanzaron a aportar.

Se murmuro que las bases militares seguían intactas, todavía se podían escuchar transmisiones de radio dando su localización y oportunidad de conseguir refugio, pero eran inciertas y dudosas, sobre todo cuando dejaron de sonar una semana atrás.

Miembros de la milicia como lo eran Lestrade y Dónovan se preguntaban cuando empezarían a bombardear las zonas sobrepobladas por los No-muertos y cuando llegarían a eliminar toda posible evidencia del virus; la idea era una posibilidad para las potencias mundiales temerosas de aquella peste, por eso mejor tomaron la decisión de salir de grandes ciudades y buscar dichas bases, tratando se seguir vivos.

O eso intentaba, dado el hecho de que era demasiado difícil correr todo el día y no dormir de noche, sin contar que debían cuidarse a sí mismos y un niño. No que el pequeño no fuera inteligente y muy obediente, pero como todo ser racional provocaba una preocupación y estrés extra en mantenerlo a salvo.

Cosa que no hace muy bien de todas maneras, pues el bulto en su espalda ardiendo en temperatura no era un correcto hecho de la definición "cuidar bien". Greg no comprendía porque de la noche a la mañana el pequeño John se enfermó y justo para ese día su mala suerte empeoro en el momento que consumió el último galeón de gasolina.

Ahora y para desgracias de sus vidas, caminaban por la carretera vacía del sureste con pocas municiones y solo tres cambios de armas, sin mencionar que John ya había rebasado los 37° desde la mañana.

— La siguiente base está a tres días si conseguimos auto. — menciono el hombre tomando un respiro antes de acomodar al pequeño en su espalda.

Para tener diez años, John era bajito y muy liviano. O así era como esperaba fuese su cuerpo en desarrollo, porque si se debía a su falta de alimentación y mal sueño, no sabría cómo entregarlo a su padre en esas condiciones. No que fuera su culpa, pero aun así como su responsable y con mucho cariño, la intención de que nada le pasara era muy fuerte.

— ¡Debemos conseguir uno! Andar caminando en la noche no es de mi agrado. Y menos con un niño enfermo. — replico Sally con ademanes fastidiados.

Greg ignoro su gesto brusco y tono acusatorio para con el pequeño, la soldado no era mala pero si tenía un gran carácter y era muy explosiva. Ya estaba acostumbrado a su pésimo humor cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

— ¿No se te hace raro? El que dejáramos de encontrarnos con esas cosas. — él no paraba de mirar a todos lados y girar sobre sus talones para cerciorarse que nada los seguía.

A decir verdad, llevaban días sin ver a un solo infectado, y aunque para muchos eso sonaba a bendición, para él significaba peligro supremo que los llevaba a una especie de trampa. No exageraba, su sexto sentido los ha salvado al menos una docena de veces.

— ¡Mira, estamos de suerte! — Sally pareció ignorarlo, brincando sobre sus puntas y con los ojos brillantes mientras señalaba una camioneta orillada del otro extremo frente a una gasolinera.

— Shh. ¡Sally! — la sostuvo del brazo antes de que esta se echara a correr. Lo miro extrañada, más por que empezó a susurrar en un sitio desértico — Hay una gasolinera y tienda de auto servicios.

Greg señalo el sitio que parecía vacío a esa distancia, pero ella frunció mas el ceño sin comprender a que iba su compañero. ¡Tenían frene suyo una Jeep todo terreno con defesas cromadas y grandes, con las ventanas cercadas y ruedas blindadas, su salvación! ¿Por qué era la única que festejaba?

— ¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? Oh, tal vez ahí tengan medicina. — murmuro la joven intentando comprenderlo, pero Greg puso su mala cara mientras bajaba al ojiazul con cuidado.

El pequeño restregó sus ojitos con su antebrazo y no apartaba la mirada del suelo, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas y sudor frio corría por su rostro intentando mantenerse firme. Greg siempre amo ser hijo único y el motivo de eso era que se encariñaba rápidamente con los infantes, entonces ahora pensaba que era karma cuando él era un mocoso deseándole al cielo que sus padres no tuvieran sexo cada noche. Karma que le hizo pegar el cuerpo pequeño al suyo y mantenerlo bajo su brazo, todo porque le agarro capricho al pequeño rubio.

Oh, pero que vida tan cruel.

— Si la camioneta esta frente un lugar donde conseguir provisiones, y en esas condiciones, ¿no crees que es de alguien más? — usando la lógica, eso era correcto. Y Sally pareció dudar, pero la morena decidida caso su arma del estuche y le quito el seguro, tomando una posición de atraco

— Pues ese alguien debe aprender a compartir o regalar. — decidida y con la pistola en lo alto caminó rumbo a la camioneta con discreción, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Lestrade con John pegado a su costado.

El día gris era perfecto para escabullirte en el ambiente, pero se hubieran sentido más protegido de haber algo en que camuflarse. Fueron directamente a la camioneta y a paso lento la rodearon verificando que no estuviese alguien o algo adentro, pero por los cristales paralizadas no se distinguía nada por dentro.

Se posicionaron los tres en la puerta del copiloto y Dónovan se acercó para abrirla sin necesidad de soltar su arma y Lestrade tenía la suya apuntando y dispuesto a disparar lo que sea que saliese de ese lugar. Fue una cuenta regresiva mental, pero a los tres segundos la puerta se abrió, aunque no la que esperaban.

— ¡Dios! — exclamaron los dos adultos cuando la puerta de pasajeros se abrió y tras ella un niño les apuntaba con una escopeta. Juzgando su postura y su dedo en el gatillo sin titubeos, sabía perfectamente cómo usarla y a donde apuntar.

Tal vez tenga la misma edad que John aunque se viese más alto, con esa piel tan pálida esos rizos parecían tan negros como el carbón y unos labios corazón; lo sorprendente tal vez no era su adorable apariencia o que los estuviera amenazando con un arma que pesaba lo mismo que su cabeza, sino fueron esos ojos que parecían no tener color definido. Ojos que decían claramente "acércate y disparo".

— Niño, baja el arma. — ordeno Sally con voz demandante y termino de apuntarle con la pistola.

Dio un paso adelante con cautela, pero el pequeño de apariencia inocente disparo a sus pies antes de que diera otro paso. John se escondió detrás de Greg instantáneamente, mientras Sally maldijo en alto y volvía a apuntarle al morenito.

La bala paro en el suelo no porque fallara, sino que dejo claro que su amenaza iba en serio y podía disparar más arriba de ser necesario. A lo largo de esos meses se han encontrado con personas que perdieron totalmente la razón y comenzaron a matarse entre ellas; de hecho, el último carro que tomaron lo lograron asesinando primero al conductor. No querían ni debieron hacerlo, pero el hombre había tomado a John como rehén y le apunto a su cabeza, entonces todo fue claro: eran ellos o eran otros, pero debían defenderse de muertos y vivos.

Pero la situación no era la misma, y Sally no era tan desalmada como para matar a un infante, y él por supuesto no le dañaría ni un cabello, aunque el pequeño tirador no pensara lo mismo y en su mirada estuviese claro que otro paso y ahí mismo les perforaba un órgano.

— Oye, tranquilo compañero. Calma. — Greg alzo su arma con lentitud, intento con señas que la morena hiciese lo mismo pero esta lo ignoro por completo. Bueno, pues él se quedaba solo en eso — Soy Lestrade, ella mi amiga Sally, y él es John. No te haremos daño.

Se arriesgó aun con John tras su cuerpo, pero dio un paso lento y sin despegar su vista del pequeño que apenas y se notaba su respiración. Logro dar el paso sin ningún disparo más, iba a sonreír por ello y entablar más conversación con el pequeño de ojos raros, más sin embargo el sonido de un cartucho cargado los saco de su imaginada victoria.

— Aléjense de él. — una voz profunda y sin reto se escuchó a su derecha, del mismo sitio donde se produjo el ruido de un arma más calibrada.

Cerró sus ojos y se reprendió mentalmente, pasando sus manos para atrás y dejar el cuerpo del rubio casi invisible para los dos tiradores. Por supuesto que el pequeño no le disparo al acercarse en un paso, porque ya sabía que alguien vendría a ayudarlo. Monstruito inteligente.

— Baja el arma chico. — escucho como su compañera volvía hablar, y seguro que ahora estaba apuntando al sujeto que los amenazaba del otro flanco.

Giro su rostro para ver a su atacante, frunciendo el ceño cuando noto el parecido con otra persona, o tal vez es que ya lo conocía a él de otro lado, pero de que ha visto esa cara lo ha hecho. A simple vista no tenía nada en parentesco con el niño, pero las orejas y la barbilla eran las mismas, únicos aspectos que solo se heredan en línea directa. Este era pelirrojo, joven, se arriesgó a creerlo adolescente aunque era igual de alto que él, y de unos ojos demasiado extravagantes como los del monstruito.

También noto que tenía un arma de cazador, planificada para dar a grandes distancias por su potencia y veloces, y el inflarrojo estaba preciso en el pecho de Sally.

— Donovan. — ella era terca, demasiado para su gusto.

— Abajo. — repetía el pelirrojo.

— ¡Donovan! — ella no quería hacerlo, se le veía claramente en su rostro y lo tenso de su cuerpo, pero no pudo oponerse a su orden por primera vez

— Tiren las armas al suelo y patéenlas. — eso le dolió hasta a él, pero así lo hicieron y ambas pistolas fueron a parar bajo el niño con la escopeta, quien rápidamente bajo del a camioneta y las tomo.

Cerro la puerta de la que salió y abrió la del copiloto, adentrándose a ella tomándose todavía la travesura de bajar la ventanilla negra y posar sus brazos en esta, así como su cabeza con una mueca que fácilmente pasaba por burla, pero se sentía desnudo frente a esos ojillos tan raros, sintiéndose observado hasta el alma.

— Muévanse, despacio. — la voz del chico pelirrojo lo saco de su órbita, sintiendo como las manitas calientes de John lo empujaban hacia atrás como el sujeto lo quería.

El pelirrojo llevaba una mochila de viaje negra colgada en su hombro pero no se veía ni pesada o llena, aunque se escuchaban latas adentro cuando empezó a moverse y rodear la camioneta de la parte frontal. Estaba a punto de irse y Greg no podía permitir aquello.

Paso a John por detrás en un movimiento rápido a los brazos de Sally, y camino un poco más quedando frente al pelirrojo

— ¡No, espera! — el chico volvió a apuntarle, pero esta vez se tomó la molestia de quitar la lucecita roja. — Somos del ejército y solo buscamos llegar a la base del sur.

No podía dejarlo irse, no solo por el hecho de que necesitaba quien los llevara sino que ya les había sacado lo único con lo que contaban para defenderse. Sería una tontería no suplicar a buenas horas por su vida, y el sujeto en realidad no parecía malo o asesino aunque sus ojos no brillasen como los de su supuesto hermanito.

El pelirrojo no bajo la guardia pero alejo su vista del mirador, no sin estar consciente de que ellos no llevaban nada para atacarlo. Tenía solo las cejas fruncidas y era lo único que le daba vida a su rostro de mármol, mirándolo inquiridoramente juzgando si decía la verdad o no. Greg volvió a sentirse privado de su mente, pero controlo sus nervios.

— ¿Por qué, si la 78 está a pocos kilómetros de aquí? — cuestiono por fin el chico pelirrojo, dejando confundido al soldado por la pregunta que realmente no esperaba recibir.

— ¿Ese escuadrón hecho cenizas? Venimos de allí. — respondió Sally con su marcada ironía y ahora los ojos cristal estaban posados en ella y el pelinegro se sintió libre. Extraño, pero libre.

— ¿Sin sobrevivientes? — volvió a preguntarle

— ¿Buscas a alguien? — Greg no evito esta vez reprocharle con la mirada, y ella revoloteo los ojos pero puedo contestar después de un bufido — Créeme, nadie más que los del extranjeros son los únicos sobrevivientes en la ciudad, y la base del sur es la única que queda con posibilidades de seguir intacta.

— No cargo con molestias. — respondió el pelirrojo por fin bajando el arma, pero con la clara intención de no ayudarlos.

— Si seguimos vivos no es por pura suerte. Además, llevas a un niño contigo. Nosotros también. — Sally se puso al lado de su compañero y dejo ver al niño que tampoco tenía una mirada muy confiada hacia el sujeto.

— En lo primero no estoy seguro y en lo segundo, puedo asegurarte que este niño te mataría de cuatro posibilidades diferentes. — declaro con arrogancia mientras volvía a caminar para subirse al Jeep, pero Greg lo volvió a detener. ¡¿Es que ese chico llevaba mucha prisa?!

— Tres. — el pelirrojo se paró justo antes de subir a la camioneta, volteando a verlo sin ninguna emoción más que la duda del por qué le seguía hablando. Greg contento de alguna manera por obtener su atención, no pudo evitar sonreírle a medias — Dale el beneficio de la duda.

El pelirrojo siguió observándole, otra vez haciéndolo sentir que invadían su mente y más allá, pero de pronto el niño de rizos saco medio cuerpo de la ventana y palmeo la capota de la camioneta verde. Miro con desafío al mayor y este pareció responderle en una charla mental, pero parecía estarse convenciendo de dejarlos ahí.

— Tenemos armas, pero necesitamos comer, beber y medicinas para el pequeño. Ahora que tu ruta cambio y nosotros vamos al mismo lugar, podíamos unirnos hasta llegar al siguiente distrito o conseguir un auto para nosotros. — hablo rápido y como pudo sin trabarse, dejándose ver necesitado de su ayuda. El pelirrojo lo volvió a meditar, pero para ser sincero a ninguno de los presentes les gustaba estar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. — ¿Qué dices?

El niño meneaba la cabeza frenéticamente y con los ojos insistentes, pero el pelirrojo seguía pensando en silencio que hacer. No fueron más que segundos y una última mirada a su persona para tomar su decisión.

— De acuerdo. — el niño se palmeo la cara soltando un bufido, pero Greg estaba satisfecho que le pareció de lo más tierno ese acto de rabieta. También le tuvo que sonreír al mayor, pero este en verdad parecía estar hecho de hielo sin inmutarse a nada — Comiencen por traer esas cajas.

Los soldados y el rubio dirigieron sus miradas al piso justo al lado de ellos, apenas percatándose que había tres cajas pequeñas a sus pies donde se veían botellas pequeñas de agua. Greg volvió a levantar la mirada pero esta vez ya no había pelirrojo ni niño que lo observasen, pero si las puertas sin seguro.

Por fin, ¡dejarían de caminar!

En cambio, por la mente de Mycroft repasaba su decisión volviendo a ver que no fue una mala elección. Si hubiesen sido civiles les dejaba las armas pero no les ayudaba, pero estos eran soldados y aunque la morena sería un fastidio, tenía su controlador humano para callarla si los metía en aprietos. Supo todo de ellos en esos pocos minutos de enfrentamiento y en realidad no eran ni débiles ni malas personas, al menos tampoco resultarían un estorbo.

Del niño lo dudo porque parecía más chico y más torpe que Sherlock, pero lucia enfermo y si seguía con la fiebre no le daba ni dos días más. Se le hacía familiar, pero realmente no le tomo importancia, ya con un crio como su hermano le bastaba.

Abrió la capota trasera donde tenía la mayoría de sus cosas, cosas que ya estaban escaseando y que lamentablemente tampoco quedaban muchos lugares para conseguir más. Debían llegar a la base del sur lo más pronto posible, o terminarían sin muchas opciones como al principio.

— Eres un tonto. — escucho a Sherlock quien se asomaba por encima de los asientos. No hace poco le daba las gracias por esos dichosos pastelitos que casi le cuestan la vida, y ahora le reprochaba con demasiada soltura.

— Te hará bien convivir con gente viva. — fue su única respuesta, pues en realidad no tenía una muy razonable.

Si se lo ponía a pensar detenidamente, realmente tomar esa decisión fue más por el moreno que tenía muchas habilidades según sus deducciones, que por otra cosa aun.

— Tu idiotez es suficiente para los próximos cien años. — ataco su hermanito con una sonrisa tan falsa como podía a su edad, pero ya le comenzaba a irritar

— Basta. Sera a lo mucho unos días, conseguirán su auto y ya. — cerro la conversación cuando noto como el soldado cargaba las dos cajas en hilera y las metía dentro del jeep.

Se notaba que no le costó ni un esfuerzo pero si paso su mano por su espalda, con la playera militarizada sucia de partes específicas. Seguro que la espalda lo estaría matando para esa noche de tanto tiempo que cargo al otro niño.

El afamado Lestrade, como escucho presentarse a Sherlock antes de que apareciera, le sonrió a medias en forma de agradecerle sin palabras, pero para él era más que suficiente con verle la cara agotada pero brillante. Pero estaba cansado, y muy deshidratado y aun así las cajas estaban por completo llenas.

Aparte de cara simpática tenía modales, lo que le hizo gracia ironizando que estaban en el fin del mundo.

Tomo tres botellas de 500 ml y se las paso, sin siquiera mirarlo y estaba seguro las pego mucho a su pecho y resentir el impacto, pero poco le importo y cerro la capota para poder ir a subirse de una buena vez a la camioneta. Bueno, si moría en uno de esos días podría decirse a sí mismo que al fin hizo algo buena para alguien más en toda su vida.

Desgraciadamente estaba consciente de que Sherlock no lo dejaría de molestar por un buen rato ese pequeño deje de humanidad con un extraño.

Mycroft se subió de lado del piloto con Sherlock en el otro asiento, mientras que los otros tres nuevos inquilinos se quedaron en la parte trasera. La seguridad de ponerse el cinturón y ver de ambos lados antes de arrancar, le hizo observar por el retrovisor lo que pasaba y no fue un panorama extraño pero que le impresiono por su velocidad.

El niño rubio cayo delirando sobre las piernas de la morena. Arranco la camioneta observando por el mismo espejo como los dos militares se orillaron lo que pudieron para recostar al pequeño en la longitud del asiento.

— Hey campeón, ¿cómo sigues? — Lestrade le paso la mano por la frente mientras Sally le sobaba los cabellos con cara de pena y culpa, por fin mostrándose amable. Pero el niño ya tenía la vista desorbitada apenas clara bajo sus parpados entrecerrados

— ¿Sufrió una herida? — escucho a su hermano hablar girando su cuello para ver sobre su hombro, pero se mostraba interesado.

No por el niño, sino por una nueva forma de entrenarse y teniendo que ver con ciencia.

El militar negó con la cabeza, pero Sally hizo una cara que indicaba que se acordó de algo y quito el cuerpo de su compañero que casi apachurraba al niño. Las manos femeninas levantaron la camisa de un lado. El pelirrojo en ese ángulo no podía ver que paso, pero ambos militares pusieron cara de horror que indicaba que sí, el pequeño rubio tenía una herida y no lucia exactamente bonita.

— Ay no… — escucho a Greg con verdadera preocupación, pero se notaba que no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Sherlock movió rápido sus manitas sobre el broche del cinturón, Mycroft intento evitarlo porque bien podía ser grave o una nueva manera para manifestarse del contagio, pero no puedo evitar que su hermano se pusiera de rodillas sobre el asiento y se acomodara para que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara en la parte de atrás.

Y por el retrovisor seguía observando como la morena no comprendía lo que su hermanito hacia y Greg dejándolo ser por el simple hecho de que parecía que sabía lo que veía. Bueno, Sherlock siempre ocasionaba esas dos miradas en las personas a su alrededor.

Sherlock observaba la herida y pensaba rápido, repasando todo lo que leyó algún día sobre medicina y heridas. Los volúmenes I, III, y III fueron descartados por ser primarios, pero el VI especificaba infecciones en heridas exteriores y encontró la respuesta para la piel grisea que tocaban sus dedos.

— Infección en el costado izquierdo. — determino al final pero eso era obvio hasta para el más tonto. Le dio lastima el niño, estar al cuidado de esos dos tarados le había causado aquello. Miro al soldado que le pareció menos estúpido y fue preciso — ¿Cuántos días?

Espero que la pregunta no lo tomara por sorpresa o no lo entendiera, pero para su conmoción el denominado Lestrade si ponía atención a lo que oía porque le contesto de inmediato

— Dos días atrás, pero apenas hoy en la madrugada se le subió la fiebre. — _bien,_ pensó Sherlock terminando su benevolente diagnóstico.

— Tres opciones: dos de ellas son antibióticos y la tercera radica cirugía traumatológica. — dijo en voz alta, pero fue para que lo entendiera solo su hermano que venía fisgoneando por el espejo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le cuestiono Sally impresionada pero muy desconfiada de las palabras de un críos. Sherlock no evito rodar los ojos, encontrándose por fin con la tarada del equipo.

— ¿No te da pena ser tú? — la miro con su cara de molestia y ella abrió la boca para reclamarle la ofensa, pero decidió cortarla por las buenas. Y por el niño que sí se estaba muriendo. — Es obvio, la herida presenta sangre contaminada por bacterias, de ser azul significaría infección y futura pérdida del miembro, pero esta es grisea, lo que es envenenamiento de la sangre por baterías antisépticas. Seguro por al arma oxidada que le causo la herida. Lo más seguro es que corrieran y él se haya estancado con alguna placa de automóvil, taxista o autobús público por el tiempo de oxidación en el aluminio; no les debió parecer importante porque era una herida superficial pero no se la cuido, lo que lo llevó a esto.

 _Idiotas. Y este también fue idiota porque seguro y no se quejó para no molestar._ Pensó el niño en su mente, exasperándose por ver toda aquella falta de inteligencia en mentes adultas.

— ¿Cuál tiene más probabilidad? — pregunto su hermano sacándole de su sufrimiento interno y dramatizado

— Septicemia.

— Entrara en Shock séptico. — levanto las cejas al escuchar a Lestrade, sorprendiéndole que fuese tan perceptivo y no tan bobo. Sip, él le agradaría, pero la mujer lo dudaba mucho.

Pensar que su hermano por fin tuvo buen gusto. Porque, ósea, estaba claro que entre esos dos hubo un descontrol hormonal y no se dieron cuenta; uno por ser poco inteligente pero sobre el promedio, y su hermano porque jamás entendía las emociones humanas.

— Necesita líquidos, una intravenosa de penicilina y antibiótico de amplio espectro. — informo Sherlock mirando de soslayo a su hermano mayor, el único que sabía que tenían dentro de la camioneta.

— ¿Tienes? — pregunto Lestrade, pero Mycroft no contesto. Y eso estaba bien, pensar si debías confesarle tu tesoro al enemigo o no era una decisión que pensarse con claridad, pero el militar no era de los que tenían paciencia. — ¡¿Tienes sí o no?!

Sherlock aburrido de todo ese escenario, palmeo el brazo de su hermano para que pudiera decirlo. Si Mycroft presumía de ser más inteligente que él, debió darse cuenta desde el principio que esos tres no presentaban ningún problema de confianza u obediencia, y con un muy mal temperamento para acabarla.

— Compartimiento izquierdo, bajo las botellas de refresco. — confeso por fin y Sherlock se pasó con cuidado sin molestar al rubio y su interesante herida en el costado de su estómago.

Aunque sabía que era dos años mayor por sus rasgos en desarrollo, seria de estatura más baja que él y eso era fácil saberlo, pero su delgadez era más por el hecho de estar desnutrido que por su misma anatomía. Así que aparte de tomar la caja llena de medicinas clasificadas por orden alfabético de su obsesivo hermano, tomo una lata de frutas. Al menos por ahora, bastaría para no causarle una úlcera de tanto medicamento que le meterían.

La caja la tomo Greg y el volvió a pasarse al mismo lugar. Se estiro hasta abrir la guantera y sacar una pinza para cabello que ya venía cuando robaron la Jeep, pero por ahora serviría para dejar a buena altura la bolsa de la penicilina. No era una buena forma de inyectarle algo, pero que se conformara si le salvaba la vida.

Colgaron la bolsa de líquidos de la agarradera sobre la cabeza de la morena, mientras el con mucho cuidado y tomando un par de guantes desechables de la caja limpio la herida bajo las miradas asombradas de aquellos dos militares, mientras Greg le acomodaba la intravenosa en el brazo derecho al niño e inyectaba el antibiótico. Sonrió victorioso y alzo las cejas para su hermano, presumiéndole su gran labor. En ningún momento pensó ser médico, pero no le quedaba tan mal el presumirle al exgordo de Mycroft que también tenía talento para muchas cosas.

El niño común que tenía recostada su cabeza en las piernas d la mujer pareció empezar a respirar con menos dificultad, abriendo apenas sus ojitos y volver a cerrarlos. Sherlock los vio azules y no pudo resultarle aún más aburrido que un rubio tuviese los ojos de ese color; claro que no todo el mundo podía tener heterocroma como él o la parte materna de su familia, pero no podía existir color de iris más abundante que el azul.

Pero vio como solo tenía dos botecitos más de antibiótico y eso era poco para lo que la herida determinaba. Si no conseguían más, el niño moriría y él no podía observar el gran avance de la recuperación de una herida en un ser vivo y humano, y no quería perder tremenda oportunidad después de tantos meses sin sus afamados experimentos. Aparte de que sabía que el niño era muy, pero _muy_ importante.

— Necesitará más. — aviso a los presentes, pero se pasó adelante con velocidad tomando el mapa de Mycroft, sabiendo que Lestrade se acomodaba sobre su asiento para escucharlo mejor. — Hay un supermercado sí regresas dos kilómetros y giras a la izquierda.

— ¿Podemos ir? Por favor. — Lestrade, a la perspectiva de Sherlock tenía ojos de cachorro abandonado en ese momento, cosa que le hizo ladear su cabeza curiosa por esa demostración de sentimientos.

Mycroft también lo noto, pero el desvió la mirada de nuevo a la carretera apretando el volante y respirando profundo para obtener paciencia.

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —_ le hablo su hermano pero en francés, idioma que esperaba ninguno de aquellos dos extraño supiera. Por la mirada incomoda y confundida del ojos castaños, supo que no.

 _— ¡Deduce, Mycroft! Es el nieto del comandante general, el amigo de papá. —_ le contesto Sherlock en el mismo lenguajes, pero siendo tan explosivo e irracional como siempre.

Mycroft hizo memoria dentro de su cabeza, buscando en sus propios archivos de quien le hablaba su hermano. Después la información más una memoria pasaron por su mente, comparando al chiquillo con los rasgos del hombre viejo que conocía en varias reuniones sociales de su padre con la marina. Busco más a fondo en su mente relacionando lo que su hermanito le dijo con su verdadero objetivo, llegando a la conclusión que el mismo Sherlock llego.

 _— El niño que papá iba a llevar para que se conocieran. —_ su padre había insistido tanto una semana antes del ataque en que su hermano conociera a un niño "encantador y muy amable" y se quedara en su casa por unos días.

Sherlock hizo la rabieta típica de no querer compartir su cuarto con un mocoso que no conocía y suponía le sería solo un estorbo, pero su padre ordeno con punto final que debían llevarse bien por relaciones de trabajo. Justo la mañana del primer día Z, su padre y ese niño debieron de haber estado desayunando con ellos, pero ocurrió el desastre y no han podido comunicarse con su progenitor.

Pero ahí estaba el niño Watson, nieto de la persona más importante en la seguridad de la reina y el país entero. Y muriendo de hecho.

Paro la camioneta curvada a mitad de la carretera pero dejo el motor encendido, girando la cabeza y poniendo su mejor cara de autoridad que podía siendo al menos tres o cuatro años menor que los militares. Quedo frente a frente con Lestrade.

— Un supermercado a la mitad de la nada significa que lo rodean pueblos cercanos, no sabemos que encontraremos allí. — comenzaba a creer que ese día tomo decisiones muy precipitadas y que traerían problemas, pero necesitaba a ese niño con vida. — Si iremos, lo haremos a mi manera.

— ¿Por qué? — cuestiono la desconfiada, atacándolo con su mirada inquisidora pero que no le llegaba ni a los talones a la suya propia. Y la verdad, le comenzaba a exasperar.

— Porque los puedo bajar aquí mismo. — su educación jamás le ha faltado, pero a la vez decir aquellas palabras de esa forma sonaba con un toque tétrico.

Escucho claramente como rechinaban sus dientes deteniendo sus caricias sobre el cabello dorado del pequeño durmiente, no sin querer matarlo ella misma. Lestrade soltó un suspiro agotado y observó fijamente a su compañera, quien movió la mandíbula pero al fin accedió a quedarse sumisa ante la situación.

— Hecho. — dijo la morena sin siquiera ocultar su molestia — Pero también debes confiar en nosotros, y actuar en equipo.

Ante eso su compañero pareció ceder y darle la razón, y el pelirrojo no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, cosa que hizo Sherlock en su nombre. ¡Es por eso que quería seguir evitando a otros sobrevivientes! Apenas se hacía un grupo pequeño y ya querían formar un gremio.

Tal vez debían recordar que durante el primer mes todos se estaban matando por conseguir comida y refugio. No se podía confiar en nadie, la misma humanidad los llevo a su destrucción, y no había ni una pizca de esperanza en ningún lado.

Pero ahora fue su turno de asentir con la cabeza ante aquella propuesta tan… engañadora.

— Presentarnos sería un muy buen comienzo. — habló Greg con otra de sus tantas sonrisas que le hacían pensar al pelirrojo que tenía un sinfín de ellas y no parecía molesto en utilizar todas con una sola persona.

Le extendió su mano, como en aquellos días donde la gente se saludaba estrechándola y no intentase comerse una con otra. El contacto humano, ¿ya lo había olvidado?

— Mycroft. — se presentó el pelirrojo por fin, tomando la mano que le daban y comenzar a sentirse incomodo por el hecho de que en realidad no le molestaba tomarla.

— Greg. — la sonrisa en el susodicho se ensancho, por fin siendo una sincera que mostraba la hilera blanca de sus dientes superiores. Una sonrisa que denotaba confianza para ambos lados, logrando que se volviera a sentir incómodo y apresurarse a soltar aquella áspera palma y volver su mirada a la carretera.

Definitivamente el alejarse de las relaciones sociales le afecto bastante, y eso que en realidad nunca tuvo gran contacto con la gente del exterior.

Y Sherlock volvió a rodar los ojos observando a ese par, demostrándole una vez más que los zombis podían acabar con la humanidad, pero jamás con la idiotez.

* * *

Ciertamente ha sido un pesimo mes, les juro y perjuro que me ha pasado de todo para mi joven vida... pero sin lagrimas! Yo seguire escribiendo ante todo!(?

Da igual, solo quiero decirles que tengan paciencia. Sinceramente el amor no puede surgir de la noche a la mañana en un ambiente tan apocaliptico como este que manejo, pero nadie dijo que no a la atraccion fisica ~(-v-~)

Y el Johnlock sera más tierno que romantico, porque sinceramente caballeros y damas, son unos niños, no estan para las cochinadas que Greg y Mycroft si pueden xD

Sally es el segundo personaje britanico que más odio, pero intento no hacerle Bashing porqué no es mi estilo. Y trato de apegarme a su caracter de la serie y su relación con Sherlock, así que no, no es bullyng ni lo sera todo lo que le diga el pequeño de bellos ojos xD

 _ATTE: L4 desconectada._


End file.
